Let Me Get This Straight
by Scyler
Summary: Yusei finds out that he has a twin sister. At first they don't know it but somethings are hard to miss, once you decide to look for them that is.


**Me: Hey there, readers! Sorry this isn't a new update. I just took the reviews to heart and re-wrote chapter one. I hope you like it and just so you know I actually to watch the episode several times to get the duel between Yusei and Leo right. I hope you enjoy this re-write. **

* * *

><p>The twins Leo and Luna moved quickly through the area known as the Tops. This was one of the only places in Neo Domino city where Sector Security needed to have a warrant to enter. Leo had insisted that they go get one of their few adult friends. She would know what to make of their situation. Their friend was a competent duelist as well as being a famous singer. She simply had to know what to do to help their new friend.<br>Upon arriving at her door Leo spazzed out. She stood there listening to his slight ramblings while Luna tried to calm him down. When he finished the friend quickly and easily dismissed the tale as a way to get her attention. The twins had a bad habit of making up stories to get her to hang out with them rather than simply asking her. Normally things turned out to be that they really just though that she would say no if they asked. At this Leo got really mad and sized her wrist and started dragging her out of her house.  
>"Hey! Leo! Let me go!" she cried pulling back but not trying to hurt the boy.<br>"No! I am telling the truth and if you won't come on your own then I'll drag you there!" was his response.  
>After about ten minutes they arrived back at the twin's house. The three of them walked into he living room and their friend stopped cold. This was a total first. Leo had been telling the truth; there was a stranger in the house. He was just a few inches taller than her and his hair was the same color as her natural hair color. She dyed her hair blond so as to not have people question her about her odd hair color.<br>Leo walked right up to him and started talking to him. The boy's familiarity with this strange young man worried her a bit but then again there was something about his voice that was familiar to her. The two of them talked for a moment before the young man noticed her standing in the door frame. He turned toward her slowly, clearly tuning Leo at least part of the way out.  
>"Hello. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" he asked looking closely at her.<br>"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Silvia Dragontalon. Now, may I ask the same question of you?" Silvia replied crossing her arms and stepping father into the room.  
>"I don't really know who I am and even if I did know I think it would be a bad idea to tell you." he replied shaking his head and looking out the window again.<br>It was then that Silvia noticed the gold mark on his face. Her blue eyes widened slightly. He had clearly been to the Facility and gotten out somehow. Or maybe they had decided to let him go. Either way his last sentence now made perfect sense; it might be a bad idea for them to know his name because of whatever he might have done. Still, it didn't keep Silvia from wondering.  
>"I get it and will respect your wishes. I just have one more question; how do you think you can get your memories back?" Silvia asked looking at him closely.<br>"I'm not too sure. That I hadn't really thought about." was all he said in response.  
>"Oh! I got it! Why don't you duel one of us? I heard on T.V once that dueling can show a lot about a person. What do you say, Mr. Amnesia Man?" Leo cried jumping lightly on his feet.<br>The young man nodded lightly while Silvia giggled at Leo's name for him. Luna shook her head at her brother's antics. Silvia watched the mystery man walk over to the damaged duel runner in the hall and pull the duel disc off of it. Luna watched her brother run to his room and grab his own duel disc, even though it was too big for him. Leo kept babbling about how he could duel the pants off of several of his friends. The young man just let him talk on and on while he smiled easily.  
>Soon the two of them were standing out beside the pool with the girls sitting on a bench nearby. Leo was going first while Luna looked very doubtful. Silvia was trying to make Luna look happy by saying how she thought that Leo was going to make a fool of himself in this duel. It worked and Luna smiled up at the blond. They turned back when the mystery man spoke up.<br>"Are you ready Leo?" the mystery man asked looking easily at boy across from him.  
>"Yeah!" Leo called out looking ecstatic despite the fact that his duel disc was slipping on his wrist.<br>"Let's duel." they both said looking determined.  
>"I'll go first! I summon out Morphtronic Cellphon in attack mode! Next the amazing Leo activates Cellphon's ability. You see its ability changes depending on whether or not it's in attack or defense mode. It will dial a number between 1 &amp; 6 and the number dialed is the number of cards I can look at from my deck. If the last card is a level four or below monster I can summon it to the field. Now, Cellphon start dialing!" The Cellphon landed on a three and Leo looked at the top three cards of his deck.<br>"Yes! The third card was the monster Morphtronic Magnen, a level three. Now the Amazing Leo summons his Morphtronic Magnen in attack mode! Next he places one card face down and ends his turn. What will Mr. Amnesia Man do now?" the green haired young man said easily placing a card in the Magic and Trap zone.  
>"Did I forget to mention that Leo narrates his duels?" Luna called from the sidelines.<br>"Yeah, he thinks it helps him duel better." Silvia added in, trying really hard not to laugh.  
>The black and gold haired man just shook his head and drew. After considering his options for a moment he summoned Seed Warrior in attack mode. Leo laughed slightly and activated his facedown card, Morph Transition, which changed all of his monsters to defence mode and prevented the other from attacking Cellphon.<br>On Leo's next turn he summoned out another Morphtronic Magnen, this time in defence mode. Both Silvia and the mystery man noticed that Leo seemed to keep using the same strategy by again activating Cellphon's ability and summoning out a monster. The two wondered briefly if he was ever going to try anything different. Then his game play changed a bit when he activated the spell card Gadget Box.  
>This spell summoned a Gadget token which he then released to activate his monster Morphtronic Datatron's special ability. Datatron's special ability took 600 Life points away from the mystery man and Silvia looked a little impressed by his reaction. The young duelist didn't even flinch. He merely smiled at the green haired boy across from him.<br>"Good move Leo but not good enough. I send one card to the graveyard from my hand to activate the spell card, Card Rotator. This spell switches the battle mod of all of your monsters. Next I summon Junk Synchron. Due to his special ability I can bring one level two or below monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back Speed Warrior. Then I summon Nitro Synchron." he said the smile on his face morphing into more of a smirk than a smile.  
>"What? Now he can summon a level seven monster!" Leo cried stepping back a shocked look on his face.<br>"No he can't, Leo. Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron are both tuner monsters." Silvia said shaking her head.  
>"Yeah Leo. Only one tuner monster can be used for a Synchro summon." Luna said looking down and putting a hand to her forehead.<br>"They're right but just watch. I tune Junk Synchron with my speed warrior to Synchro summon Junk Warrior. Next I tune Nitro Synchron with Junk Warrior to summon one of my favorites, Nitro Warrior!"  
>"You said one of your favorites! Does that mean you are starting to remember?" Leo asked looking pleased.<br>"Yeah and now Nitro Warrior, attack one of his Morphtronic Magnens."  
>The monster was destroyed in an instant. The teen smiled slightly as he activated Nitro Warrior's special ability. It switched Leo's Cellphon in to attack mode and allowed the monster to attack again. With only two attacks the older boy had taken all of Leo's life points.<br>Luna and Silvia looked very surprised and Silvia was the first to recover. She stood up and walked over to Leo clapping her hands lightly as she went. The boy looked like he was about to cry but he seemed to hold back very well. Silvia dropped a hand to his shoulder in a comforting manner.  
>"Leo! Don't start crying! Boys don't cry!" Luna called as she got up.<br>"I wasn't crying! I just got something in my eye, that's all." he mumbled in response rubbing his eyes.  
>"That was a really fun duel Leo. I will say this much, however you need to adapt to your opponent. You were too focused on powering up you monsters to pay attention to my strategy. That will really hurt you in the end." the teen said coming up to him.<br>"You think so? I'll try that the next time I duel then." Leo said smiling.  
>Silvia glanced at the mystery teen still thinking about how she seemed to know him. There was just something about him that was really familiar. Shrugging she followed the three of them inside. Leo was asking him what his name was and the older boy kept saying that he wouldn't tell them. Silvia walked up and grabbed Leo's shoulder as she joined them.<br>"Leo quit pestering him. No means no. Get over it." she said coming to his defense.  
>The older boy shot her a great full look when she did. Leo pouted a bit but dropped the subject. As they talked the twins convinced the black and gold haired teen to stay the night. Silvia noticed a look in his eye that said though he agreed he wasn't staying.<br>Later that night she walked to where the elevators that led to the street were. The mystery man was standing there with his runner fully repaired at his side. Moving quietly she walked right up to him.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>He jumped at the sound of her voice. Obviously he had expected to leave before anyone caught up with him. Glancing at her he relaxed a bit. After taking a deep breath he spoke.  
>"I can't stay here. I don't want to put those two in danger and the longer I stay the more likely that something is going to happen to them." he said looking down.<br>"I understand. By the way I wasn't coming to stop you, I was planning on coming with you." she said shifting the board at her side and walking up to him.  
>"You think you can keep up on that thing?" he asked stepping into the elevator.<br>"I know I can. Just try and shake me." Silvia replied as the door slid shut silently.


End file.
